As mobile terminals are becoming more and more widely used in our daily life, people have become more and more used to obtaining and saving all kinds of multimedia files using mobile terminals. Examples of the multimedia files include, but are not limited to, image files, audio files, and video files. Because mobile terminals' screen and audio effect are often limited by their mobility, i.e., as mobile as they are, their screens are small and their audio output are limited to integrated speakers, people may want to use DTV terminals to browse such multimedia files in order to gain better user experience. There are two ways to transfer the multimedia files from a mobile terminal to a DTV terminal. One way is to use a wired connection, such as a universal serial bus (“USB”) connection, to connect the mobile terminal with the DTV terminal. The other way is to use a mobile storage medium to copy the multimedia files from the mobile terminal to the storage medium in the DTV, before such multimedia files can be played by the DTV terminal. There is a need for more convenient connections between mobile terminals and DTV terminals.